


Spur of the Moment

by lighthouse_at_sea



Category: Nothing Special (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, OT3, set a bit before season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouse_at_sea/pseuds/lighthouse_at_sea
Summary: For a split second, Callie wanted to kiss Lasser. But that was ridiculous, she had no idea why she even thought it.She talks it over with Declan.
Relationships: Callie Benson/Declan Hickey, Callie Benson/Declan Hickey/Lasser (Nothing Special)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Spur of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I couldn't find any other works for this fandom? Hit me up if you know of any! <3

"Behind you!" Callie shouted. Lasser dodged just in time for a particularly large Fae dragon to harmlessly sail past.

"I'm so sorry!" the pet shop owner said yet again as they valiantly attempted to grab another dragon out of the air. It flew just out of reach and then dove back in for Lasser, who clutched his backpack protectively. It was full of comfrey bulbs the two had spent all evening picking for Declan and the little beasts were desperate to get a taste. Callie had managed to persuade about half to return quietly to their cage, but the rest had been too sure of their goal to be receptive.

Their saving grace came in the form of a dark shadow looming overhead. Callie looked up. A large creature with a friendly smile gestured slowly with her head for them to move, making a cupping motion with her hands.

"Fall back!" Callie warned, pressing up against the wall of the grocery store and tugging Radish in with her. Lasser and the shopkeeper did the same at the opposite wall.

Large hands descended and the Fae dragons were carefully scooped up. The shopkeeper ran to the cage and held it open. When the woman pulled her hands away, they shut the cage as fast as possible. Two dozen little dragons looked forlornly at Lasser.

"Thank you!" the shopkeeper called. The woman smiled happily and continued on her way, taking careful steps between the rows of carts and people.

Callie crossed the narrow divide and slung an arm over Lasser's shoulder.

"Nice work!"

"Not bad, other Sir," Radish chimed in grudgingly.

Lasser lit up as he always did with compliments. "Thank you! I did do pretty good defending the backpack, didn't I? I should be the backpack more often, I – look out!"

The air was shoved out of her lungs as Lasser jumped on top of her, bringing them both tumbling to the ground. From behind his shoulder, she saw one last dragon flash by.

"Wait come back!" The shopkeeper tore off, pushing along the large, wheeled cage of its brethren as they gave chase.

"That was a close one!" Lasser said as he continued to straddle her. He was surprisingly light, probably even lighter than Declan. His large, white eyes peered down at her. "Are you alright?"

Her eyes darted to his mouth just as her brain caught up to her.

"Yep, all good. Please get off me now before I kick you in the shins."

Lasser's eyes widened and he scrambled off. He blushed profusely as he looked toward the ground. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it like that. I saw the dragon and I panicked."

Callie got up slowly and dusted herself off, trying not to look at him either. "It's fine, I understand."

Lasser fiddled with the backpack straps. "Sorry."

Callie forced up a smile and moved in to pat him on the shoulder. "It's fine, really. And not like when people say 'it's fine' and it obviously isn't. I'm not mad at you."

Lasser darted his gaze up and his smile slowly returned. Callie's smile turned genuine. They stared at each other a few seconds longer.

"We should get these to Declan."

"Right," Callie said, suddenly remembering why they were here. "Good idea."

The two of them fell into step and quickly covered the last of the distance to the shop.

"Here you go." Lasser said with one of his radiant smiles. Callie took the proffered bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Dinner tonight?" she asked as she parted the curtain to step into the house.

"Sure! I was thinking of that kebob place."

"Sounds good!"

Callie waved goodbye and fully entered the house.

She looked down at the innocent bag. Okay, gotta find Declan.

  
*  


"Thank you guys so much," Declan said as he looked into the bag, eyes crinkling up in that cute way of his when he was extra happy.

"No problem. Just a bit of trouble with some Fae dragons but it all worked out."

She kind of desperately wanted to talk about what had happened, but didn't want to just come out and say it. She twiddled with a strand of hair as Declan carefully began to jar the little purple bulbs.

"What are Fae dragons?" he asked as he nudged Radish out of the way of the jar opening.

"Oh, they're these little dragons, about yea big." She spread her hands open a little less than a foot. "The cage lock broke or something right when we were walking past and they swarmed Lasser. I guess they love that comfrey stuff."

Declan's eyes widened and he paused in his task. "Is Lasser okay?! Did they hurt him?"

Callie thought his concern was adorable, but her heart sped up to a racing pulse as she carefully said her next words. "No he's fine. He saved me actually." Declan's open face signaled for her to continue.

"He uhh, jumped right at me when one last dragon zoomed for my head. Then we were all tangled up and he was like, on top of me…"

Declan's face turned slightly pouty. "Was he being weird again?"

"No, he was ahh, very respectful…"

"That's good?" Declan said hesitantly. She could tell he knew something was up, so she just had to bite the bullet and say it.

"I liked it! There, I said it." Callie drew away from Declan and crossed her arms, shrinking in on herself. "I don't know what was going on in my head, but he was all soft and pretty and his eyes were all big. Nothing happened, of course! But… yeah."

She dared to look over at her boyfriend, whose brows were drawn in his Thinking Furrow.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked plainly. She had to know. If she was in his position, she knew she'd be both hopping mad and absolutely forgiving, but Declan was still quite a mystery to her. A dreamy mystery.

Finally, he blinked and focused in on her, a small, kind smile on his lips. "No, I'm not mad. You just caught by surprise for a second."

Relief flooded though her. She slumped into his chest and smiled into his jacket. He kissed the top of the head.

"Thank you so much," she mumbled.

"No problem. It was an extenuating circumstance."

"Yeah."

Callie listened to Declan's calming heartbeat a bit more, but the awkward position had her pulling away faster than she would have liked.

"Come here," she said with a crooked smile, gesturing to the bed behind her.

Declan bolted up and they both flopped down onto the bed. Callie hovered over him and darted in for a kiss. Declan hummed in appreciation and wrapped her into a hug, dragging her down to land on top of him.

Callie giggled and rolled away. They stared at the ceiling side by side.

"Soooo…. Lasser, huh?"

His teasing tone had her giggling. He was right, it was just the odd circumstances.

"Oh yeah. A total dreamboat, that one. And _suuuuch_ a romantic." She fanned herself with her hand.

Declan stayed silent.

Callie dropped her hand and turned to look at him. Her easy smile fell as she saw his face. It looked determined.

"That was a joke," she said quickly, sitting up. "I mean, I don't think he's attractive."

"Well… _I_ think he's cute," Declan said, still staring at the ceiling.

His quiet statement hit her like a sack of bricks. "You do?"

Declan finally looked over to her. "Yes, but don't tell him I said that."

His voice was calm, but she could see the fear and nervousness in his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay," she said softly.

She awkwardly patted him on the arm.

"You always get so jealous. I'm sorry I never told you before."

Callie opened her mouth to respond, but he was absolutely right. There was no way he would have felt comfortable telling this to her before. A few dozen jealousy-inspired threats to various townsfolk crossed her mind.

"I'm sorry I acted that way. Not very cool of me, huh?"

Declan shrugged. "I accepted it. I mean, I'd never break up with you to go after him. I have you and I love _you_. I don't even think he likes me that way. At least for you, he's told me probably ten times that he wants to be your rebound guy."

Callie scoffed and leaned against the headboard. "Lasser would _not_ be my rebound guy. I admit at certain angles, he can be… nice looking… but that's all."

"Well, he can be kind of funny," Declan added.

"Okay, that too. And he always has our backs."

"He does. He's not the same demon we first met."

Callie's heart swelled with fondness as she thought of Lasser and the man he was trying to be. "No, he's not."

… Oh stars.

"Declan. I like Lasser."

"Same here."

At least they were on the same page. Declan pushed himself up and sat next to her. Their shoulders brushed slightly. 

"What should we do?" she asked.

"Well… I mean, you could always ask him out."

She turned toward Declan. He didn't look very happy.

"You think?"

"Yeah. He's super into you."

Callie frowned. "But you like him too."

"He doesn't like me that way. I just want the two of you to be happy. And I'll always have you, right?" He tacked that last bit on as if he suddenly thought she'd dump him right then and there.

"Of course you'll always have me! But I think you're selling yourself short. He talks about you too, at least when you're not there."

"He does," Radish piped up from the jars. He had successfully upturned them all.

"He may have told me you weren't his type, but now I'm thinking he just said that since I tend to get a bit jealous."

Declan huffed a laugh. "A bit?"

"The proper amount."

"The carrot stall incident?"

Alright, he had her there. "Okay, sometimes I can get a bit overkill. But when you have a boyfriend as cute and wonderful as I do, you gotta protect what's yours."

"I'm a big boy, I can protect myself."

Callie sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"Lasser might appreciate your overbearing tendencies."

"Oh god," Callie snorted, "with how much he talks about kidnapping? We gotta get those books away from him."

"It might be too late for that."

Well, they'd definitely have their hands full if they went through with anything. Callie was kind of looking forward to it.

"I think I'm going to go for it," she declared. Declan gave a supportive smile.

"But on one condition!" A dramatic point of her finger.

"You have to try too."

  
*  


The jangle of beads tore Lasser away from _Werewolves in Black Silk._

He turned on his stool and smiled as Callie and Declan emerged.

"Hi, Lasser," Callie said as she and Declan moved to stand next to him, still behind the table.

"Hello you three," he said, watching Radish float around at Callie's head. Bizarrely, the little vegetable shot him a glare. Was it the tomato-snake sandwich he had had for lunch yesterday?

"So," Callie said as she leaned an arm on the counter. He put a scrap of paper in his book and turned to give his friend his full attention.

"Earlier, with the Fae dragons."

Errr… Lasser shot a panicked glance over at Declan. Callie had promised she wasn't mad!

"We should try it again sometime."

Lasser's eyes widened to the size of moons. "Callie," he squeaked. "I'm not sure this is something you should be saying with your boyfriend _right there_. Or at all!"

Declan rolled his eyes fondly. Obviously he didn't grasp what his girlfriend was saying!

"I'm cool with it."

Lasser blinked slowly, words filtering through his brain as if going through thick syrup. Then he began to recall every romance novel he'd ever read, hoping one of them would give an answer for how he was supposed to respond to _that_.

"That's… nice?" he managed to stutter out.

Callie suddenly nudged Declan in the ribs and Declan's cool face quickly heated up.

"What me and Callie are trying to say is that we like you and want to date you."

Lasser was pretty sure he was going to combust right then-and-there. He looked wildly between the two. Declan's warm eyes behind large spectacles and Callie, as beautiful as ever. Radish hovered in between, silently warning him not to hurt his Lady or Sir.

"Is that okay?" Callie asked.

Oh, he had just been sitting there silently! This was his turn in the conversation to respond!

"Yes!" he nearly shouted. "I accept. Is that the right way of saying it? Am I dreaming? Because I've had this dream before."

Callie and Declan burst into twin grins of relief.

"You're not dreaming," Callie assured.

"Oh, thank goodness. So…" Lasser looked at Callie and blushed. "Does this mean I can kiss you?"

Instead of threatening him with bodily harm, Callie gave him the same smile she had previously reserved for Declan. Seeing it directed at him felt almost as good as when her lips crashed into his.

"Mmph!" he yelped at her heat and force. Callie didn't mess around. But he fell into it and was very sad when she pulled away.

Callie smiled shyly at his dazed expression. "Was that okay?"

Lasser nodded vigorously. He then dared to look over to Declan.

Declan was nowhere near as confident as Callie, but the short and soft kiss was treasured just as much.

Lasser pressed his grin into his hands and kicked his legs a little. This was really happening!

When he finally looked back up, Callie and Declan were leaning against each other and gazing at him fondly.

"Are you still up for those kebabs?" Callie asked when he had calmed down enough.

"If I ever say no, shoot me." Lasser said with a smile that was starting to feel as if it would be permanent. He got up and moved around the counter.

Declan smiled at him and the two let go of each other. Lasser blushed as they moved back in, now with him sandwiched in the middle.

"Shall we head out?" Declan asked.

"Lead the way," Callie said.

Lasser smiled softly as they left the shop together.

**Author's Note:**

> I read the entire Nothing Special comic in about three days then immediately wrote this. I already have some more ideas lined up!
> 
> I'd definitely recommend reading the series if you haven't already! "Nothing Special" by Katie Cook. Super cute art and fun plots!
> 
> I'd love to hear what you thought of this story! <3


End file.
